Planet Leeds
Soon after settlement, Bretonia needed raw materials, and Leeds was quickly recognized as the most resource rich system under Bretonian control. Companies were formed and given royal charters -- near carte blanche -- to develop the system in any way they saw fit, while settlers were handed generous incentives to move to Leeds and serve as the workforce. Over the centuries, however, unchecked industrial progress has led to significant environmental pollution as exemplified by the omnipresent smog clouds. Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) operates the bulk of the planetside mining, smelting, and manufacturing facilities, while Bowex handles transportation of finished goods throughout Bretonia. |system = Leeds system |diameter = 10,723 km |mass = 5.11 x 10e25 kg |terrain = Terrestrial |temperature = -30°C to 63°C |escape-velocity= 9.21 km/sec |ships =Cavalier Clydesdale Piranha |best-buy = n/a |best-sell = Diamonds Optical Chips Optronics }} Ships For Sale *Bretonia B-224-F Cavalier Light Fighter *Bretonia B-27-E Clydesdale Freighter *Bounty Hunter AP-6364 Piranha Light Fighter Commodities For Sale *Construction Machinery - $300 *Consumer Goods - $258 *Food Rations - $50 *H-Fuel - $300 *Light Arms - $350 *Mining Machinery - $400 *Optronics - $980 *Oxygen - $20 *Pharmaceuticals - $240 *Water - $60 Guns For Sale *Stunpulse - Class 2, $770 *Adv. Starbeam - Class 2, $770 *Adv. Stunpulse - Class 3, $1,650 *Heavy Starbeam - Class 3, $1,650 *Ripper - Class 4, $3,710 *Skyrail - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Ripper - Class 5, $7,460 *Adv. Skyrail - Class 5, $7,460 *Dissolver - Class 6, $14,300 *Sunrail - Class 6, $14,300 Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret - Class 3, $1,650 *Ripper Turret - Class 4, $3,710 *Adv. Ripper Turret - Class 5, $7,460 *Dissolver Turret - Class 6, $14,300 Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News LIFE EXPECTANCY UP IN LEEDS: LEEDS -- The Royal Census Bureau reported that the average life expectancy of a Leeds resident has improved since the last census was tallied 20 years ago. A female on the planet can expect to live 1.2 years longer on average. The number also increased for residents within the system, though less significantly, with a boost of .8 years. The Bureau attributes the better numbers to a stricter interpretation of the Laws of Labor Safety that were recently instituted by the Crown. The new average life span for a person on Leeds is 51, and for those in the system, 67. MASSIVE MINESHAFT COLLAPSE KILLS 192: SETTLEMENT 483 -- The honeycombed surface just south of Mining Settlement 483 collapsed yesterday in what is believed to be one of the worst mineshaft cave-ins in Leeds' history. The residents of 483 were awakened near midnight by tremors and rumbling. "Next think you know my entire living complex was falling. Most of my neighbors are dead," a dazed Giles Chamberlain reported from his hospital bed. Investigators have cited over-mining in the area as the cause. Base Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex ships basic supplies throughout this system; keeping several Leeds bases equipped. I fly Oxygen, Water, and Food to York, Glasgow and Durham. It might be a short jaunt, but I lose escorts every week." "Glasgow sells H-Fuel and buys Consumer Goods. It's a nice run if you enjoy hauling more expensive Commodities than just the Oxygen and Water, and it keeps you in-system too, if that's what you are looking for. Oh, I almost forgot, mate... York needs Pharmaceuticals." "I hate them Cambridge folks. They are all stuck up cod livers, with their datapads and degrees and their "Oh, I'm a smart one aren't I?" attitudes. Here in Leeds a datapad is best used for breaking over somebody's head. Well, if you wanna run to Cambridge doing the same thing Bowex does, then I recommend picking up some Optronics here and returning with Food." "I make the Bowex supply run to the police base Aberdeen in Edinburgh. You'd think they would take better care of their supply shipments, but I usually come into the base limping with a few gunners dead or dying." "If you'd like to visit the capital, I know how you can get there and back and make decent coin doing it, too. Bowex ships Construction Machinery to New London and Southampton regularly. On the return, you can haul Diamonds for the Leeds Mining Machinery plant, which uses gems for all those drills and grinders. Hauling cargo like Diamonds is quite dangerous though, so I hope you like action. Every pirate that runs a scan on you is going to come in firing." "Manchester is a fine system, it is. We need their Optical Chips too. Sheffield has some of the finest in all of Sirius. Careful though it's right on the edge of the Independent Worlds and a lot of bad traffic flows through there. I almost bought it on that run. I think there was one bolt holding my ship together when I set it down." "Ooh, fance yerself a tough one do ya, laddie? Well, how do you like the sound of the Border Worlds, eh? I thought that might get your attention. Bowex supplies Freeport 6 in Tau-29 with Mining Machinery. Yup, there's money to be made out there if you've got the sand for it. My guess is you'll be dusted before you ever make landing in Freeport 6." "You ever want to head into Kusari space? It's quite a different bag of socks, I'll be the first to say. But if you want to get out there and see Sirius, like every young buck, then off ya go to Narita. We needs their Optronics here at this base." Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "BMM makes sure that the Stokes base gets all it needs to keep running smoothly. Everything's in this system, so that's nice for me. You don't look like you care, but I've got a lot of family in Stokes -- maybe too much family. We send our own Leeds-produced Mining Machinery up to Stokes and usually haul Basic Alloys on the return trip." "If you don't mind flying past weapon platforms, military patrols, and Mollys, you might just be the person to take supplies to LD-14. It scares the hell out of me going to that base. There's enough radiation in there to cook an egg, and I'll tell you I don't want my eggs cooked! If you aren't afraid, you could bring lots of Pharmaceuticals to LD-14, 'cause they run through them pretty fast there." "Those damn dirty Outcasts almost blew my ship in half in Manchester. I was making my way to Birmingham from New London. I had just unloaded a shipment of Mining Machinery in Thames and was going back to pick up a load of Polymers to bring back here. All of a sudden my ship dropped right out of the Trade Lanes and I was buried in Outcasts. I'm glad my escorts were sharp, or BMM woulda been sending my teeth home to the family." Bretonia Police Authority "I always believed in what the Gaians were fighting for; I just didn't like the way they went about doing things. I didn't take them as seriously as the others -- just rich kids ya know. Well, that all changed a few months ago when they zapped my mate on a routine patrol. We weren't even in attack formation -- just flying by -- and they opened up on us. Roger's ship imploded before I could blink." "I fly a patrol along the Trade Lane leading to the Edinburgh Jump Gate. That's the route the tourists like to take getting to the Shetland. Gaians, Mollys, and Outcasts hit that Lane pretty frequently, especially through the West Leeds Smog Cloud." "I patrol down the south side near the New London Jump Gate. I know that them damn criminals are making a way into our capital system somehow; I just wish I knew where. I make certain that they don't slip past me into the Jump Gate." "If you fly your ship through either one of the smog clouds in this system, get it washed before you touch it. The industrial waste you're flying through is highly acidic and though it might not do a great deal to your ship, it'll burn through your skin in seconds." "My folks and their ancestors all come from Leeds. We've been workin' the foundries in my family as long as I can remember -- except me. My father was always moaning about getting the rake from BMM, so I figured I'd get out from under that thumb. I apprenticed myself to a freelancer and learned to fly. After a bit I took the opportunity to join the authorities." "The Bretonian Police aren't like them Liberty coppers you'll find glossing it up in New York. No sir, we don't take bribes and we don't take it easy. If you break the law in Bretonia, you're going to pay. That I promise you." "The Bretonian Police patrol this sector for unlawful activity. The military takes care of the northern part of Leeds mostly around the Trade Lanes leading to Tau-31 and LD-14. It's more of a military matter protecting the processed MOX nuclear fuel produced at the plant there." "The Outcasts make their appearance in this system quite often. This is part of their route into central Sirius and Bretonia with that blasted Cardamine they peddle. They are tough ones I don't like to tangle with -- makes me doubt my pension." Gateway Shipping "Ever heard the saying "Keep your head down"? Of course you have, but it doesn't seem like it would matter in a spaceship, does it? I mean either you decompress or you don't, right? No head ducking is gonna save you if the hull caves in. Well, that's what I used to think until the last run I made. Old Charles, my tail gunner, got his head taken off by a chunk of metal that blew free of a relay panel on my ship. Charlie always was a bit too tall." "In Tau-31 there is a base named Holman. That base requires Gateway to ship them Construction and Mining Machinery. If you did a few runs, then I wouldn't have to fly there so often, and maybe I could take it easy for a while. I hate flying into the Border Worlds." "Kensington buys some of the Mining Machinery produced in Leeds. It is a nice, easy run once you make it past the smog clouds and are about the hit the Jump Gates. Of course, making it past the smog clouds is the trick, isn't it? All manner of scoundrels lay in wait for you in there." Kishiro Technologies "We ship Optronics to this base from Honshu. It is better than having to ship H-Fuel here, which is a longer flight. Don't misunderstand. It is a long and dangerous flight from Honshu. Any travel across the Border Worlds is risky." "When you cross Kusari space you have to be careful of the Hogosha. You are a Gaijin and therefore unprotected, and I have to be careful because I work for Kishiro. Yet Samura does not have to be wary of the Hogosha. What does that tell you?" "You know how far I have to fly to deliver this H-Fuel to this base? It is a long way across Sirius at the Ogashawa Refinery in Sigma-19. Here's the worst part -- I have to get through Outcasts to get into Kusari space, and then I deal with the pirates there, including the Hogosha and the Golden Chrysanthemums. Finally I get through all that and have to fly through the Border Worlds on the other side of Kusari space. Guess who attacks me there? That's right, more Outcasts." Planetform, Incorporated "Care to make a jaunt into Tau-31? Planetform needs Commodities at its base, and though we do our best to ship them everything, they always want more. Ah, I can hear the damn supply master whining in my ear even now, and he's a Jump Gate away. You'll find him at Harris. He always needs more Construction and Mining Machinery" "Construction and Mining Machinery, that's what Perth in Edinburgh needs as soon as possible. You look like just the one to do it, too. You don't mind fighting off a few rich snobs who've read too many datapads for their own good do you? That's right, you'd be doing me a personal favor if you could kill a few of those lilies. Gaia might not bleed, but Gaians will." "Planetform is working on making another planet for Bretonia to grow crops in. Cambridge is helping to alleviate the Food shortage in this sector of space, but it is only a temporary fix. If we don't create more arable land, then Bretonia will have major Food shortages within two hundred years. That is a fact, at least according to our data." Samura Heavy Industries "I keep hearing about the Gaians and I know they operate in this system, but I have not seen any yet. Maybe they do not operate along the Trade Lanes I use. Thank goodness. It would be too much if I had to fight the Gaians along with the Outcasts and Mollys." "The corporations in this part of Sirius have no true power if they let the criminals run rampant like this through their systems. I lost my last escort to Mollys as we were coming into this system. The first two escorts died back in Tau-29 fighting Outcasts." "The Mollys in this system are quite disturbing -- so vicious they remind me of the Blood Dragons in Kusari space. I have to fly Fuel to this disgusting filth of a system from Osaka. Have you ever touched your ship after flying through a smog cloud? Well, don't do it. I hate this place, and I hate Bretonia." Rep Hacks Available *Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing - 2.81% *Border World Exports - 2.81% *Bounty Hunters Guild - 14.64% *Bretonia Police - 14.17% *Deep Space Engineering - 2.48% *Gateway Shipping - 3.62% *Kishiro Technologies - 14.79% *Orbital Spa and Cruise - 13.64% *Planetform - 4.14% *Samura Heavy Industries - 14.79% Category:Planets Category:Bretonia Systems